M.Bison
For you, the day Bison graced your match was the most important loss of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. M. Bison is a playable villain in the Street Fighter series and a former wrestler for VGCW. He is a former Co-Op Champion, ending the record-breaking reign of GameCenter FU with his subordinate Sagat as Shadaloo. After losing the belts at End Game 7, the two turned on each other, and, with both of their careers on the line, Bison ended Sagat's career in an "I Quit!" Match; after this, Bison went through a career resurgence, stocking up a number of impressive victories, one of which was a clean victory against one of the Robot Masters during Season 8, the only one to do so. After biding his time, he rose from the shadows once more with a rebuilt Shadaloo as the main villain of Season 12. However, after countless setbacks, he met his demise at the end of End Game X2, being revealed to be nothing more than a distraction for Senator Armstrong's plans. In the Street Fighter ''series '''M. Bison' (known as Vega in Japan, and occasionally referred to as "Dictator") is the Leader of the Criminal Syndicate known as Shadaloo, and is considered Public Enemy #1 of the Allied Nations. Egotistical and ruthless, Bison considers himself nothing less than a God, and seeks to rule the world with an iron fist forever, and to be considered the most powerful Martial Artist in history using his deadly Psycho Power, making him the eternal enemy of many Street Fighters such as Guile, Chun-Li and Cammy, even managing to cheat death itself. Despite having a vast ego, Bison's favourite day of the week is Tuesday, and has a tendency to shout "YES! YES!" at the top of his lungs whenever he is pleased. In VGCW 'Season 1-2: World Domination' Bison began his time in VGCW with a fairly impressive winning streak, gaining two tag team victories over his rival Guile in the process and even securing world domination by defeating the president of the United States. Bison earned notoriety during the December 12th Hell in a Cell tournament when he was pitted against the Angry Video Game Nerd in the first round. The two fought hard, with Bison going as far as throwing the nerd off of the cell, but THQuality would eventually rear its ugly head, and Bison ended up being slammed endlessly into the cage in an unbreakable loop. Eventually Baz McMahon was forced to end the match and decide it with a coin flip, which the Nerd won, ending Bison's momentum. Bison went on a losing streak when he was placed in several four-man and six-man matches, often with great prizes at stake, such as a Casual Championship shot and the Money in the Bank briefcase. He at last managed to gain a burst of momentum when he absolutely destroyed fan favorite Jey Uso in a VGCW vs WWE match. While it seemed he was ready to destroy the ring, he opted to instead use all three of his stored finishers in a row on Uso before finally pinning him. Bison left Uso battered and bruised in the ring as he celebrated his win on Tuesday. Not content with his conquest of WWE, Bison then wreslted Solid Snake during the Season 2 finale. Although Snake was expected to fare better than Uso, Bison showed the true strength of the Red Ribbon Army and Ultraplexed Solid Snake into the ring, shattering the inferior clone's back. Now appearing to have returned to dominant form, Bison seemed unstoppable. 'Season 3: Jobber Tournament' Still high off of his dominant victories, Bison managed to get just enough votes to squeeze his way into The Great Tournament. He was was one of the first to compete in the tournament - on a Tuesday, no less - and victory seemed certain for the dictator. He overlooked one small fact though: it wasn't Tuesday in Detroit. Bison's opponent, Adam Jensen, refused to follow VGCW's timezone, a decision that meant Bison was powerless to stop the augmented man. Although Bison did everything in his power to stop him, no Psycho Crusher was enough to keep Jensen down, and Bison was eventually pinned after receiving a devastating Augmented Tombstone. Bison's ambition to become dictator of VGCW was instantly thwarted and his newly regained momentum halted. Bison was forced into the losers' bracket of the tournament where he was again defeated by Mr. Satan, who left Bison trapped within a steel cage, seemingly putting an end to his plans of world domination for good. There was however a glimmer of hope for Bison, as he somehow escaped his prison and challenge the Hero of Earth to another fight. While Satan was no doubt ready to foil his plans once and for all, Bison showed incredible resiliency. Despite taking several Megaton punches, Bison used every cowardly heel tactic he could, and when he finally got the opportunity, hit the Psycho Crusher out of nowhere and pinned Satan. It seemed Bison had again overcome his losing streak, and he prepared to face Phoenix Wright in the Losers' Bracket semifinals. Phoenix had similarly fallen into a slump since Season 3 had begun, and Bison saw the chance for an easy win over the lawyer. The two battled in a Last Man Standing match and after a grueling battle, Wright was able to pull off one of his miracle last-second turnabouts. Bison was proven guilty once and for all, and he continued his descent to rock bottom as he proceeded to the final round of the Losers' Bracket. Bison's last chance to escape complete and utter humiliation came on April 2nd, when he faced Waluigi in a match that would crown the Jobber of the Tournament. The crowd was firmly behind The People's Champion, who like so many of the Dictator's previous opponents proved to far exceed Bison's estimation of his abilities. Although Bison seemed to dominate the flow of the match, even successfully using the rarely effective Tree of Woe, Waluigi refused to stay down. As the match approached it's end, Waluigi struck a mighty blow to the Dictator's skull, causing him to bleed profusely. The wound seemed to invoke a tremendous rage in Bison, who summoned up all of his Psycho Energy and promptly jackhammered Waluigi into the ring. Waluigi was unable to answer the Referee's Ten-Count, saving Bison from final humiliation. 'Season 4: Lying in Wait' Bison carried on his quest for domination when he entered the Royal Rumble during the Season 4 premiere. He eliminated Wario, the former champion Raphael, and even dispatched his old foe Snake in mere seconds. Although Bison was eventually eliminated by a mysterious Badman cosplayer - who some suspected to be his old foe Jey Uso in disguise - Bison's dominant performance in the middle portion of the match demonstrated he had again regained momentum. On May 15th, Bison went up against an old enemy, the Family Man himself Guile. Bison easily dominated the first round of the match with Guile getting in very little offense. Guile started to comeback in the second round, only to suffer a Psycho Crusher through the barricade. He was then pinned in the ring after a vicious neckbreaker. Even without the power of Tuesday backing him up, M. Bison still put up a dominating performance against his adversary, showing that he was to be feared every day of the week. 'Season 5-7: Tag Team Run as Shadaloo' On July 11th, Bison would compete in a Fatal Four Way #1 contender match for the Casual Title. He fought Segata Sanshiro for most of the match, but was the first eliminated in the match by Phoenix Wright M. Bison would return on the 2013-07-26 stream in a tag match against The Elite Two. His tag team partner was revealed to be (by-then) fan favorite Sagat, his Second-in-Command and fresh out of SNST. While Sagat did have his moments, Bison was the star of the match and even got the pin on the former VGCW champion. Bison's following match was against the head of Shadaloo's rival syndicate, Kazuya Mishima. In a closely fought contest, Kazuya pulled him into a rollup to steal the victory. Bison had the last laugh however, as this would end up being Kazuya's final match in VGCW. For some time after forming their tag team, the audience had begun to turn against Shadaloo. Both Bison and Sagat had done little of note for some time, and both were considered dead weight. With their careers on the line, Shadaloo fought back. They defeated Safety Valve in a co-op contenders match, and defeated Gamecenter FU in tornado elimination and claimed the Co-op championship belts, saving their careers for the moment. To decide the newest co-op contenders, a tag team tournament was held, which was eventually won by The Saiyans. During Endgame 7, the two teams faced off, with M.Bison being defeated by a roll-up by Nappa. Having lost the co-op belts, nothing was keeping Bison or Sagat's career safe, and the decision was made soon afterwards that only one could stay in the company. Season 8: Shadaloo Explodes Bison and Sagat argued for some time after the decision of an "I Quit" match was made. Both members of the former Shadaloo were convinced that they were superior. Sagat claimed that it was always Bison being pinned in their matches, and that since Sagat was still getting matches, it was clear that his career was safe while Bison would soon be leaving. In response, Bison attacked Sagat during a match with Scorpion, the VGCW champion, giving Sagat a DQ win, but denying him a chance to prove himself against the champion. Their arguments continued, with Bison condescendingly offering to forgive Sagat's insolence, while Sagat claimed Bison was delusional. On the day of the Royal Rumble, Sagat came out to the boo's of the crowd. Immediately after Sagat came out, Bison followed. Not only that, he instantly targeted Sagat, and quickly removed him from the ring. The week before their "I Quit" match, Sagat came out with a promo, claiming that everyone in the audience knew he was going to win, and their booing made no difference. The majority of VGCW universe thought Sagat was the superior wrestler, while Bison remained quiet until the anticipated match. On July 29th, a match in which Bison surprisingly fought with an intensity that the audience had never seen from him. It took mere minutes for Bison to dismantle and finish off his old accomplice, quickly forcing Sagat to say the words I Quit after a final devastating Psycho Crusher, permanently ending his career in VGCW. After departure of Sagat, Bison had to fight to prove he deserved the place he fought so hard for. Bison began to display impressive performance, showcasing impressive Catapult Catch Psycho Crusher numerous times, and fighting tooth and nail against oppoents thought to be out of Bison's league. Bison's true moment of glory came when he fought one of Robot Masters, who were deemed unbeatable and had squash matches. M. Bison faced Metal Wario, and put him away with a Knee Press Nightmare in a massive upset. This victory turned Bison's momentum around. This helped push him towards a Casual Contenders match with Ness and Barret. Despite looking strong, the two double teamed Bison and eliminated from the match. At End Game 8, M. Bison was seen fighting three robot masters by himself, while Gabe Newell attemped to save robotized Arino. Though he was overwhelmed in the end, Bison showed a more heroic side to himself. Season 9: Run for Casual Championship Bison's popularity has boomed to an unprecedented level, and he was voted in for the second GM tournament. His first round was against Dan Hibiki, who also went through similar career resurgence like Bison. In a back-and-forth match, Bison pinned Dan with a roll-up. Bison lost to Gary Oak in second round, who noticeably powered up after being away for several months. While this loss could be interpreted as humiliation, Gary Oak later beat Baz McMahon and Duke Nukem, showing that the win wasn't fluke. In his regular match, Bison began to receive cheers from VGCW audience. He faced newly returned Sabin and prevailed. After being knocked out from GM tournament, Bison faced Dan and others in 6-man ladder match for the Casual Championship. At the end of the match, Bison climbed the ladder quickly, but Dan took the belt before him, winning the Casual Championship. Later, Bison was booked for another Casual Championship against Groose and Knuckles. In his third attempt, Knuckles reversed his Psycho Crusher and landed Emerald Cutter, eliminating him. About a month later, Bison was booked against Phoenix Wright in extreme rules. As usual, Bison held his own in what was thought to be a squash match. Bison went out of the ring and was slammed through the table with Phoenix's Verdict. Couple minutes later, Bison saw an opportunity and used a roll-up out of nowhere to pin Phoenix. Some fans thought his Diplomatic Immunity came into play. 'Season X-11: Bow Down to the Dictator' By this time, VGCW Universe has recognized M. Bison for putting out numerous Match of the Night. In the first episode of Season X, Bison faced Break Man and dismantled him like what he did to Metal Wario. Two weeks later, he was booked in fatal four-way against Dante with iron-hot momentum, and was eliminated first. Bison also had a rematch against Dan Hibiki. In a twist of fate, Dan reversed a roll-up to pin Bison, just like how Bison pinned him in Season 9. On June, Bison was in another multi-man match. Bison used Knee Press Nightmare on Ebisumaru, but Heavy brutally assaulted both with a hammer and stole the pin. Heavy used both his signature and finisher, but instead of pinning Bison, he repeatedly threw hammer at him. Bison capitalized on his mistake, using a Catapult Catch Psycho Crusher he prepared earlier in the match, and pinned Heavy in this brutal extreme rules match. Season 11 would hold the dictator's momentum, despite a loss in a Six-Man Ladder Match. The true victory for Bison came from a #1 Casual Contender's Match with Travis Touchdown a few weeks later. After putting the Crownless King in his place, Bison was ready to face Groose for the Casual Belt. 'Season 12: Kneel Before Him.' For VGCW World Tour It was revealed at the end of Endgame X-1 that Not only was the gameshark the least of the threat but now the ones revealed to orchestrate the plot was None other than M-Bison Himself and in season 12 Bison, Asura and Blood Falcon will run wild on the VGCW world and will just be another tuesday for him. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Rip in pieces ring-san nc.png|Bison destroys the ring, Snake's back and the 3rd referee in one move BISON.jpg|YLOD Match Bisondollar.jpg|Each worth five British pounds, Bison dollars are a popular form of currency in the VGCW.